Data centers are increasingly used by enterprises for effective collaboration, data storage, and resource management. A typical data center network contains myriad network elements including servers, load balancers, routers, switches, etc. The network connecting the network elements provides secure user access to data center services and an infrastructure for deployment, interconnection, and aggregation of shared resources. Improving operational efficiency and optimizing utilization of resources in data centers are some of the challenges facing data center managers. Data center managers seek a resilient infrastructure that consistently supports diverse applications and services. A properly planned data center network provides application and data integrity and, further, optimizes application availability and performance.
Additional details are disclosed in the supplemental FIGURES.